Blood: A Strength and a Weakness
by LoveIsAlways
Summary: Avalynn Crane has worked to keep her friendships to a minimal level, she knows that if anyone ever found out about the dark side of her family she'd lose everything. For six years she's kept to herself, and she's stayed out of trouble, but seventh year will change everything. Is she willing to lose it all for a boy with a name as Black as her Bloodline?
1. Run Over by First Years

Chapter One – Run Over by First Years

Blood is everything, yet, at the same time it is nothing. Blood is a bridge and a barrier – it keeps you alive yet it can kill you with little thought to spare. Blood is a reason to live and a reason to die; it's a reason to fight and a reason to fall.

Blood is a strength and a weakness all at the same time.

It is not chosen, it is a gift and a curse.

But in this world, Blood, is status. It determines who you are and who you will become – and who you are expected to become. But it means, absolutely nothing – parents are not clues as to who you are, they are tools for which you use to find out who you _can_ be. Blood is neutral, it is nor good or evil or deranged, it is simply a life force, a reason to strive, to live, to die and to fight. Blood means strength, friendship, and family – but not necessarily the family you are born into, blood means the family you adopt as well and it means that you would die for them, live for them and fight for them.

The blood in your veins does not determine the kind of person you will be; what lies in your heart and in your mind does.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

Everyone knows that you don't earn your place amongst the Hogwarts students until your third year, but try telling that to the new second years who have boarded the train feeling entitled to a greater respect than they had in first year. A suggestion would be to beat them over the head with a spare bit of rolled up parchment – they don't like that very much. But then again, the intelligent second years turn tail and run at the sight of a seventh year.

Avalynn Crane was heading back to her compartment, her boots thudding against the carpeted aisle and she took note of the shockingly green vegetation that blurred passed the speeding train. She was too busy looking outside to notice that the box of sweets she carried was tilting dangerously close towards her fingertips, threatening to fall to the floor of the train. Avalynn was about to open the compartment door, the box swaying precariously on her left hand when a stampede of first years came hurdling down the aisle towards the food trolley. She attempted to flatten herself against the glass, without squashing the box of food, but instead, she was dragged across the glass door by the sheer momentum of twenty little bodies. It took great effort, but eventually she managed to grab onto the handle and pull herself back to the appropriate door.

"Well," She said breathlessly, taking quick shallow breaths to calm her raging heart, "you can always tell what kind of year it will be when you get run over by first years with growling tummies."

Alice gave an airy giggle and shook her head, placing a ribbon in her book to mark her spot. Avalynn chuckled when she saw that it happened to be a Muggle romance novel, probably something Lily had loaned her.

Avalynn dropped into the window seat across from Alice and threw her feet up onto the seat, taking over an entire side of the compartment. Alice's wand appeared to shut the glass door as the first years were making quite a bit of noise; she then pulled out her book again and started reading. The two girls stayed in these positions for a good twenty minutes and Avalynn closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet – this was what Avalynn liked best about Alice, she didn't feel the need to fill every moment with unnecessary chatter – she was just as content with reading as Avalynn was with sleeping.

Avalynn wished that she could have stayed like this until they got to school, but alas, the smell of food was getting to her and she pulled out a chocolate frog box and threw it at Alice, "here, I know you like these."

Alice's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas as she snatched the box from her lap. Avalynn watched her tear the packaging open vigorously and chomp off the head before the poor, charmed, edible creature could leap away to safety.

"So…" Avalynn trailed off while watching Alice, semi-wary of her own safety, "how many cards is that now?"

Alice paused, thinking hard while in mid chew and then swallowed the rest of her frog's body, "about seven hundred now."

Avalynn choked on the piece of pumpkin pasty she had just put into her mouth and coughed hard, "seven _hundred_? Where do you put them all?" Avalynn cried out while staring at Alice's tiny frame enviously.

"Well I didn't eat them all at once, silly!" Alice laughed, throwing the box back at her friend, "I'd get sick, and so would you if you tried to eat seven hundred chocolate frogs one after another!"

Snickering, Avalynn watched Godric Gryffindor rotate proudly in his little black box "wouldn't stop me!"

"Oh I know it wouldn't," Alice rolled her eyes, her head leaning against the seat cushion. "You're a bottomless pit!"

Avalynn stretched out across her side of the compartment with a small smile on her face and then popped the last half of the pumpkin pasty into her mouth. She chewed awkwardly through the filling and the pastry and then swallowed hard.

After two more pumpkin pasties she began to doze off, vaguely wondering if she had ruined her appetite for the feast when the compartment door opened violently. Avalynn jolted upwards, nearly rolling off of the bench and the two girl's head's turned sharply towards the door; Avalynn winced when she got whiplash. In the doorway stood Lily Evans whose face was screwed up in a mixture of anger and repulsion, and for a split second Avalynn had the wild urge to laugh at Lily's facial expression. The awkward war the expression waged was definitely a sight to see, but she thought better of laughing when she saw the violent spark in Lily's eyes, her hair crackling like the fire it represented so well.

"You will never believe who made Head Boy this year," she fumed, her chest heaving slightly, vaguely reminding Avalynn of a bull in a china shop.

Alice calmly placed her book on the seat beside her and placed her hands in her lap, "who did?"

Avalynn rolled her eyes at Alice because as brilliant as she could be, she was really daft for the most part; there was only one person in the school that could infuriate Lily Evans without even doing anything…

"Let me guess, James Potter?" Avalynn smiled sweetly, showing more teeth than necessary.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought -," Alice began and Avalynn shot her an exasperated look. "Of course it would be James Potter, you like everyone else."

"I don't like Black very much either."

Avalynn sighed loudly and squeezed the bridge of her nose, it was too early for frustration to settle itself in her bones, and she straightened sharply, staring pointedly at Lily.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to any other opinion of James Potter than her own.

"Have you ever thought, little Flower, that there is a reason for James being Head Boy this year?"

Lily blew at a strand of hair that was trespassing across her vision, "aside from Dumbledore intentionally making my life miserable."

Alice patted Lily's hand sympathetically, "I don't think that he wants to make your life miserable…"

Avalynn nodded and pointed enthusiastically at Alice, "yes, finally someone sees my…"

"Perhaps Dumbledore hopes that some of your responsibility will rub off on James," Alice continued and Avalynn clenched her hand into a fist, resisting the urge to smack her forehead with her palm.

"James _is_ responsible enough; he wouldn't have been given the position otherwise." Avalynn stated bluntly, "Dumbledore is not about to waste time on hopes and prayers for the responsibility level of James Potter to sky rocket. He needs someone who can emit authority amongst the rambunctious students…"

"But you've seen his… wicked sense of humour; he'd go to any length for a laugh – even at the expense of another student!"

"He's been Quidditch captain for two years now, surely you are not still under the impression that James Potter cannot keep students under control – he's won us the past two Quidditch cups during his reign as Captain."

"Avalynn, are you on my side or not?"

Avalynn glowered at her best friend, fuming over the choice of sides – her infuriatingly stubborn best friend, or a boy whom she has never even spoken too. By all rights Avalynn should dislike James as much as Lily does based solely on the fact that she despises his bullying ways just like Lily does. Avalynn had barely even noticed that Alice had been treating their argument like a tennis match, her head rotating back and forth.

"I trust that Dumbledore picked a good candidate this year, he always seems to know best and are you really up to challenging Albus Dumbledore's decision?"

"James Potter is an arrogant, bullying toe rag. And even Dumbledore can make foolish decisions – everyone does and he is not exempt."

Avalynn chuckled at Lily's frequently used insult to describe James. This year, Avalynn had a feeling that the two would end up together some way or another – pairing the two of them together as Head's is definitely not a coincidence.

"I completely agree, Potter is arrogant, he is a bully… but he's certainly not a toe rag. I mean look at him – if he's a toe rag, I've never seen a nicer looking one."

Both Alice and Lily looked at her with stunned faces, both were slack-jawed and Avalynn laughed hard at their faces – sometimes they could be all too oblivious.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

Gryffindor gained six more students this year, and Avalynn smiled warmly at the newest additions, she remembered how she felt on her first night at Hogwarts as her first feast appeared in front of her. It was very similar to the looks that this batch of first years had now – surprised, impressed and even delighted at the sights of all their favorites. No story told by parents, older siblings or family friends could ever compare to a first year's initial encounter with magic, even for the pureblood's who grew up around wands and Quidditch. Hogwarts was something special – only to be found by individual experience.

Avalynn could already feel the nostalgia settle under her skin as she dug into her second piece of pecan tart. _It's a shame really¸_ Avalynn thought, popping a piece of tart into her mouth and chewing slowly, _Hogwarts was just starting to feel like home_.

After Dumbledore's good night speech, the Great Hall filled with scraping benches, and hundreds of students – some chatting and some yawning – filed through the doors in singles, pairs and in packs; all heading to their warm and welcoming four poster beds. Avalynn strolled towards the Gryffindor common room at ease with her full stomach and drooping eyes, Lily and Alice walked arm in arm behind her and the three friends were pushed and pulled by the lazy waves of students. The silence between them was openly welcomed, so imagine their aggravation over the sound of Lily's name being called over the low buzz of the students.

"Evans! Hey Evans wait up, EVANS!"

Avalynn heard Lily groan and she turned to watch Lily lift her head from Alice's shoulder reluctantly, "why can't he just leave me alone so I can wake up tomorrow and find out that the Head Boy is actually Frank Longbottom or someone else – _anyone else_, hell, I'd even willingly pair up with Nott if it meant I didn't have to listen to -,"

"Evans, you sure walk fast."

"Potter!"

"Think you could spare a moment, I was thinking we could talk over – briefly that is – the schedule for the Prefect's rounds as well as ours for the year. The earlier the better."

Avalynn's mouth crooked upwards at the corner when Lily blinked, blindsided at James' display of responsibility, she turned back to face her friends and Alice linked her arm through Avalynn's, "we'll see you in the morning Lily," Alice chirped, already dragging Avalynn from the scene.

She stumbled and then called out mockingly, "don't stay out too late Flower, it _is_ a school night – you wouldn't want to be late for your first day!"

Alice smacked her shoulder, "play nice, Ave."

She laughed loudly and slung my arm over Alice's slender shoulders, "you think this is the year she'll cave?"

Alice and Avalynn briefly looked back in Lily's direction and they took note of her body language; it was all too obvious that Lily was keeping herself as far from James as possible.

"Doubt it," Alice remarked and continued walking. Avalynn, however, remained where she was, just watching her best friend. She smiled at the fact that, yes, Lily was positioned away from James while he talked animatedly, but Avalynn could see that her shoulders weren't as tense like they usually were around him, and she nodded in vigorous agreement.

"Are you coming or what?" Alice yelled and Avalynn jogged quickly back to where she had stopped. Alice shook her head at Avalynn and she shrugged.

"I think you're wrong about them, Alice. If they don't get together this year, I might just lose my mind."

Alice shot her a look, "I was under the impression that you've already lost your mind, Avalynn."

"Oh shut up!"


	2. Uniform Troubles

Chapter Two – Uniform Troubles

_Mum,_

_So I think that you might be right about this year being different – I think Lily's finally going to give James Potter a chance. It only took seven years' worth of groveling on his part… I shouldn't say that, she hasn't said yes to him, yet. _

_It might be entertaining for you to know – a bunch of first years nearly ran me over on the train yesterday – so when you said 'different' what _exactly_ did you mean? I think the first years might just kill me this year…_

_Talk to you soon – Avalynn_

_P.S. I love you._

Once satisfied with the letter Avalynn folded it into thirds and stuffed it into an envelope, then tried to tie it to the leg of her northern saw-whet owl.

"Stand still Amica, you're scratching up my hand!"

She gave an indignant hoot and flew to Avalynn's shoulder, making a point to stand there with her talons digging into her skin until she gave her owl the attention that she demanded.

"You're such a drama queen." Avalynn dropped the letter on her lap and reached up to run her fingers through Amica's feathers. Amica hooted lazily before coming back down to sit on the bed, and she stood there patiently with her scaly leg held up for Avalynn so that she could re-tie the letter.

"You're not going to bite it off again are you?"

Amica glowered impatiently at Avalynn and she quickly tied it, and then she held out her arm so Amica could perch there while Avalynn took her to the open window.

"Quickly now, and make sure she replies as soon as possible."

Amica nipped at Avalynn's ear and flew off into the brightening sky. She then walked away from the window and stretched her arms above her head; her back was to the entrance into the seventh year girl's dormitory and her head snapped around to look at the door when it opened with a creak. Alice poked her head in, her hand curling around the edge of the heavy wood and she shook her head incredulously.

"You slept in, didn't you?" Alice sighed and pushed open the door a little more, "you had better hurry up Ave, Lily is becoming impatient."

"Tell Flower I was sending a letter, I'll be down in a few."

The door shut and Avalynn heard Alice's footsteps go down the stairs and then she turned to her trunk and pulled out her uniform, the sunshine outside determining that it would be the perfect day to wear a skirt. Avalynn was just getting her tie around her neck when she heard the beginnings of an argument; the two voices were rising quickly until the female's reached full volume – a high pitched screech that had the ability to turn people deaf if they stood too close.

Avalynn sighed in frustration. It was way too early in the year to start fighting, first official day of class and she was already exhausted. Muttering to herself while she trudged down the stairs, Avalynn distractedly hiked her bag up further onto her shoulder and then went back to fighting mercilessly with her red and gold striped tie.

"Just because he's your friend, doesn't mean he can get away with treating that first year like that!"

On top of being completely exhausted already, a headache was beginning to form right above her left temple. She rubbed at it with two fingers, groaning quietly when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh sod off Evans, if you would just untie that tie of yours, you'd breathe a little better!"

"Sirius, shut up!"

"Oh now you have the nerve to defend me? Save it, Potter, that first year could have used your defense, certainly more than I!"

Avalynn stood on the bottom stair with her fingers tangled in the fabric. The ache in her head throbbed sickeningly and the dark curls that she had brought to one side of her face not only blocked her sight but they blocked any obvious feelings of pain on her face. She didn't need her eyes to know that Lily was standing in front of James Potter; her legs set firmly, shoulder width apart. A sardonic chuckle escaped Avalynn's lips when she realized that her luck was not going to change any time soon and she stepped down onto the floor.

"I only laughed!" James protested exasperatedly.

Lily glowered at him and took a threatening step forward, "you shouldn't have laughed, you should have stepped in. That's what you're supposed to do. That's what the _Head Boy_ is supposed to do. You _are not_ supposed to encourage it!"

Avalynn figured that now was as good a time as any to step in, especially now because she could see the steam beginning to rise out of James' ears. The corner of her lip twitched upwards at such a sight – James Potter actually showing signs of frustration with a girl.

"Lily!" Avalynn called out, continuing with the fight between her hands and her tie. "Lily, could you help me with this?"

She looked up, annoyed at both the tie and at Lily for getting into a fight with James so early in the year and Lily shook her hair out of her face while walking purposefully towards Avalynn – she could never turn down someone who needed help.

"Seven years, Ave, seven years and you still can't tie this?"

Avalynn shrugged, lifting her head to expose her neck so Lily could see better and stared at the ceiling, "I don't know why we have to wear this bloody thing anyways, it's so ugly."

Lily pulled on the tie to tighten the knot and Avalynn brought her head back down, instantly understanding what Sirius said about her tie – she ties them _way_ too tight.

"Let's go before I have to explain to Dumbledore why I turned the Head Boy into a toad."

Looking back at Alice, who's mouth had quirked upwards into a half smile, Avalynn shook her head, "go on ahead without me; I think I forgot my spare quill upstairs. You know that they always break on me."

Lily turned around and glared at James while making it a point to keep at least two feet of space between them. When she was standing by the entrance to the common room she turned back around and stared pointedly at her friend, "no dawdling, we can't be late," and then she disappeared.

There was a pause while Avalynn watched the portrait close behind Lily and then she turned towards the four boys by the fire, James was still staring in the direction Lily went with his hand in his hair, he was asking his friends if any of them knew what had just happened.

"I believe I just saved your ass," Avalynn said while yanking on the knot at the base of her neck, hoping to loosen it just a little.

The four of them turned to her and she smiled distractedly, her fingers still working the death trap that Lily had created, "you're welcome."

If Avalynn didn't know any better she would have thought that these boys had never seen a girl before with the way they were looking at her. She finally loosened the knot into a more comfortable position and then walked over to them, sticking her hand out in James' direction.

"Avalynn Crane."

He took her hand in his and shook it awkwardly, "James P-."

"Potter. I know. Back in second year you miscalculated your timing with a prank, and you got me instead of the third year you wanted revenge on for tripping Remus."

He looked stunned for a minute and then a sheepish look crossed his face, "sorry about that."

"No worries! I had a good laugh."

Bursting out into laughter after a moment of thought, James was hardly able to speak, "You're the one who told me to switch the flobberworm mucus to troll bogies!" He then turned to Sirius and Remus, "that was the best idea I had heard all year!"

Remus smiled and turned his attention to Avalynn, "yeah, she's had a few of those in the past. Did you have a good summer Avalynn?"

"Oh yes, it was quite relaxing. Up until the last week or so - I left all my homework to the last minute."

"You'll never learn will you?"

She shrugged while walking backwards in the direction of the portrait, "there's always this year!"

Grabbing his bag and then quickly catching up to her at the common room entrance, Remus smiled widely at her, "Mind if I walk with you down to breakfast?"

Avalynn shrugged and turned back around – slightly aware that she could trip and fall on her backside at any moment and make a complete fool out of herself.

"Not at all."

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

Avalynn was practically doubled over in laughter at the story Remus was telling her about one of the weeks that he and Peter spent at the Potter's over the summer. Perhaps she was being a tiny bit mean by laughing at Peter's expense – but everyone knew that he had the worst track record when it came to flying. So, he had to have anticipated the fall when he _volunteered_ to be keeper during one of their make-shift Quidditch games.

"The goal posts weren't even that high, so if any of us _did_ fall, it wouldn't have hurt all that much."

Remus was saying this through snickers and there was a part of Avalynn that was a little surprised at him; Remus generally wasn't the type of person to laugh at someone's expense. But this was only a small part that noticed this; the rest of her was too busy laughing.

"He fell right on his back, and the thing is, the quaffle didn't even come close to him! In his effort to escape the _none__xistent_ quaffle, he did this absolutely insane little jerk when he thought it was going to hit him, lost his grip and his balance at the same time and spun off the side of the broom stick," Remus finished while pulling the strap of his book bag higher onto his shoulder.

Avalynn wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to laugh like this because her face was starting to hurt. She could hear James and Sirius – who had followed Remus and her out of the common room – laughing behind them at the memory and from a slightly further distance she could hear Peter grumbling in embarrassment. For someone who made it so easy to be the butt of a joke, he didn't take them very well. Remus and Avalynn pushed open the double doors to the Great Hall and found that there was a scarce amount of students inside. Lily and Alice were positioned in the middle of the Gryffindor table and they looked up together when they heard the doors open. Avalynn smiled and waved at them and then turned to Remus.

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" She chuckled – still thinking about his story – and squeezed his arm as a goodbye.

Remus raised his hand with a smile plastered onto his face and the two of them split off, his friends following him and Avalynn headed towards her own. When she sat down, she dropped her bag onto the table and raised her eyes to her friends, who were sitting side by side opposite of her. Avalynn's gaze met Lily's hard stare and she tilted her head to the side, "what?"

"What were you doing with them?"

Avalynn's eyebrows raised a fraction into her hairline and she simply pulled a piece of toast towards her, and then busied herself by spreading some peanut butter across it. Avalynn was pointedly ignoring Lily's jealousy infected question, not really interested in having a public argument so early in the morning.

"Avalynn, what were you doing with," Lily looked around, fearful of being overheard just saying the name, "_the Marauders_?"

"Having a pic-nick," she snapped, while the knife clattered to the plate and she took an irritated bite from her toast. Avalynn chewed hard while staring at Lily and she looked away awkwardly.

"Would you stop staring like that?" Alice's voice peaked as it always did when she was nervous, "you're freaking me out!"

Lily turned back towards Avalynn and gritted her teeth, her fork stabbing at a piece of melon, "You aren't actually _friends_ with them, are you?"

"Oh heaven's no, not in my lifetime!" Avalynn waved Lily away and took another bite from her toast.

Lily looked relieved and Alice did too, but Avalynn understood that from Alice's late reaction that she was only doing so because Lily did.

"'Cause _God forbid_ that I have friends other than you two," Avalynn sneered while dusting her hands of toast crumbs, "I mean, Remus is the only one I've had more than one conversation with."

Lily was about to speak up when Avalynn leaned forward and pretended like there was a great secret that she was about to admit, "or is he on your shit list too?"

For the second time that day, Lily's face turned beat red and Avalynn could tell she was about to explode. Avalynn had the mild idea of ducking under the table to protect herself from any flying objects but she was saved – along with the rest of the hall – when Professor McGonagall came to deliver their schedules. Avalynn looked imploringly at hers, hoping for a decent schedule this time around but she found that she was as unlucky this year as she was last year. "Potions again with Slytherin?" Avalynn groaned.

"And Defence Against the Dark Arts, like every other year," Alice pointed out.

"I swear, what is it with the person who makes our schedules, he must be the only one who thinks his sense of humour funny!" Avalynn growled and then skimmed her other classes.

"I have Transfiguration first," Lily stated and then popped the last piece of melon into her mouth.

"Me too." Avalynn figured that their little argument was finished for now.

Alice pouted, "not me, I have Divination first."

Lily and Avalynn looked incredulously at her and she shrugged, "I got a wonderful mark last year, figured it would look good when I got a good mark again this year."

"Good mark or not," Avalynn stated and grabbed her bag, "it's still a rubbish course."

Lily grabbed her bag too and the two girls walked to the entrance where they waited patiently for Alice to catch up, "You think we'll start with Conjuration?" Lily asked Avalynn, her bag sliding down her shoulder.

"Hope not," she sighed, "I was horrid at the Vanishing spells we did a few years back."

"Nah, you weren't that bad," a voice said from behind them. Lily and Avalynn turned and she heard the sharp puff of air come out of Lily's nose. James and Sirius had come up behind them, Remus had fallen back to help Peter clean up the ink that had spilled from the number of bottles he carried in his bag.

Avalynn smiled at Sirius who had spoken and when he winked she raised an eyebrow at him, "do you have Transfiguration first as well?" she asked them, just as Alice, Remus and Peter joined the group.

Sirius's playful grin fell from his face when Avalynn failed to swoon at his wink and he said that the four of them did.

"Mind if we walk with you?" James seemed a little tense when he spoke, aware that he would be walking on egg shells around Lily.

Avalynn was the one who spoke first, "why not, you may as well sit with us too!"

Out of the corner of her eye Avalynn caught the look that Lily sent her and she bit down hard on her lip. Avalynn swore that if they weren't in public Lily probably would have killed her.


	3. Putting on a Show

**Chapter Three – Putting on a Show**

As Avalynn had guessed, McGonagall decided to start the year off with Vanishing Spells and even though the lesson was supposed to be a refresher, she was still just as bad at them as she was last year. Professor McGonagall suggested that Avalynn practice more out of class because next week they would be starting Conjuration Spells. She explicitly said that she would not be impressed if Avalynn fell behind so early in the year.

When class ended, Avalynn stood up quickly and was out the door before anyone else, she was feeling quite embarrassed about not performing the charm as well as everyone else – she had had all summer to practice – but she knew that deep down she was capable of much more than just a simple Vanishing Spell. Avalynn's next class was History of Magic, Alice was the only one who had the class with her and together the two girls dragged their feet to class. Honestly, it wasn't the subject they hated, it was the teacher – Professor Binns could put anyone to sleep.

Alice and Avalynn sat down at the back, their books and quills at the ready for note taking. Students began to filter in, some just before, some just after class had started and Professor Binns floated in through the chalkboard right on time. Avalynn's lip twitched in annoyance when she realized that Snape and his two friends were sitting directly in front of them, and before class could start he turned around to face her.

"Heard you had problems with the Vanishing Spells again Crane, perhaps someone used one on your brain?" He sneered, his two friends snickering from behind their hands so as not to bring attention to themselves.

"Oh shut up, Snape. If only someone would use one on the grease in your hair, maybe you'd actually be able to see your notes when you study for class!" Alice snapped. The fresh ink she had just dipped her quill into splattered over the paper as she dug her tip angrily into the paper.

Avalynn was surprised that Alice was so quick to insult Snape. Sure she defended her friends when she needed to, but she hardly ever insulted people. Avalynn turned to her and shook her head just as Frank Longbottom snuck in and sat down beside her, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No," Avalynn whispered and then turned to Snape, "and for the record, I may have a hard time in performing Vanishing Spells, but I'm very good at the Full-Body Bind spell. Keep pushing my buttons, and I'll cast one on you and throw you out the window."

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned in his seat begrudgingly. A wise decision on his part, because Avalynn Crane wasn't kidding.

Frank and Alice looked at each other above their friend's head and then looked down at her, "A little violent, don't you think Ave?" Frank cautioned and then posed his quill at the ready for note taking.

Avalynn ignored them and focused her attention on the lesson, but she could already feel her eyes drooping.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

"Hey, how did History go?" Lily asked when she caught up to Alice and Avalynn outside of the Great Hall for lunch.

"It was alright," Avalynn shrugged and walked ahead of her friends. The massive doors opened with a low groan when the three girls entered and Avalynn led the way to their table. It was still early so teachers hadn't arrived yet; they were probably still talking to students who had questions. Lily was ranting about how James and Sirius had taken off early from Care of Magical Creatures to go to lunch early and as she was doing so Avalynn cut around to the other side of the table that shared the aisle with the Slytherin table. Lily continued to rant to Alice as they walked past the Marauders and Avalynn shot them a smile and a little wave. Remus waved back, Peter hadn't noticed, James just nodded but Sirius shot an even wider smile back.

"Heard you left class early?" Avalynn stated when she stopped to stand beside Remus who had a text book open on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, we caught the cold draft as we walked out." Sirius shrugged one shoulder and sat down hard on the other side of Remus.

I shot a quizzical look at James and Remus clarified without looking up from his text book before James could open his mouth, "he means that he caught Lily's glare as they snuck out the back." He turned the page of his book, and then gave James a pointed look, "which I don't blame her really, if you're going to be Head Boy this year, you might want to think about setting an example for the younger students."

James' arms rose and then fell, his hands slapping his thighs, an exasperated sound escaping his lips, "now you're on my back Moony, seriously, _it was one class_."

Avalynn chuckled, "I don't blame you." Shrugging, she dropped her bag onto the seat beside Remus and then balanced her foot on the bench so she could readjust the zipper of her boot.

"Kettleburn's a bore, and the first day of classes is just classroom rules, it's the same as every year."

"See," James grinned, raising his hand to gesture to Avalynn, his palm up, "she gets it."

"I never said I didn't get it, Mate." Remus said, "Just don't do it too often."

"Are you sure _she_ even gets it, Potter?" A voice sneered from behind them and Avalynn turned around to face Snape, Bellatrix and Nott. It was Bellatrix who had spoken.

Avalynn glared heatedly at the tall, dark haired, girl as she continued, "I really don't think she 'gets' much these days," she smirked while fingering her wand.

"We've already had this discussion once today, Bella, there's no need to be repeating ourselves," Snape drawled, clearly bored with the taunting.

"Oh but it was such a wonderful tale you told me Snape," Bellatrix purred, her lidded eyes closing in pleasure, "I do love when stories continue."

"There's a difference between continuing a story, and dragging it out – and I'm afraid your presence has been dragged out long enough, Black. Clear off to your own table," Lily snapped from just beside James. She had joined them along with Alice when the three Slytherin students came to the Gryffindor table. Lily was drawn to her full height; her chest was thrown out slightly so as to brandish her Head's badge like a shield.

"Oh shut up, you stupid mudblood," Nott hissed, his wand drawn and Avalynn quickly withdrew hers, the tip dangerously close to his throat.

"Say it one more time, I dare you." Avalynn hissed and he smirked threateningly at her.

"Risky business to be threatening me in front of one of my house's Prefect's – we happen to be friends you know?" His syrupy words dripped from his tongue.

Avalynn pressed her wand closer to his skin and he involuntarily twitched, "and I'm friends with both of the Heads and two of my house's Prefect's – do you _really_ want to go there?"

Nott's eyes flicked between Avalynn, her wand, Bellatrix – who had also drawn her wand - , and the group of Gryffindor's behind. Avalynn lowered her wand when Nott apologized, but not without sarcasm, she then placed it in her robes and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Teacher's will be here soon, I suggest you get back to your own table."

Bellatrix's lips curled into a grimace that was half a smirk and half a look of disgust and then her eyes flickered to the floor.

"Oh look, there it goes."

Avalynn looked to the ground and saw nothing, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration with the stupidity of the conversation, "there _what_ goes?"

"You must have missed it, _again_, your brain rolled that way," Bellatrix grinned with delight and pointed in the direction of the heavy doors.

Avalynn felt a hand on her shoulder when Sirius stepped in, "just sod off would you, Black. Clearly you need some more practice because your insults are just repetitive."

"Aw, need your boyfriend to save the day? I just love the whole, damsel in distress angle you're working there, Crane. I must say, it goes well with your stupidity – we all know that's not an act," Bellatrix snickered.

Avalynn drew in a deep breath, her shoulder's dropping in agitation, "Oh would you look at that," Avalynn stated with surprise, pointing to something in the air just behind Bellatrix. The Slytherin students looked behind them and Avalynn's glare hardened, "there goes my patience." When Bellatrix turned back around, confusion all over her face, Avalynn's fist reared back and smashed into the side of Bellatrix's face, sending the Slytherin Princess to the ground.

Those who were in the Great Hall went silent just as a few teachers started to filter in and Bellatrix looked up at Avalynn with contempt from the ground, her hand clutching her reddening cheek, "That's 20 points from Gryffindor," she hissed venomously, unwilling to retaliate with anything more because of the growing amount of authority in the room, as well as the fact that her wand had rolled a few feet away.

Avalynn crouched down with an intense look on her face, "typical Slytherin Prefect, always have to use your position to get what you want. May as well use that to your advantage, because there's no way in hell you'll get the House Cup through Quidditch point accumulation – your house just isn't good enough."

She then stood slowly from her crouching position and turned towards the entrance into the Great Hall. Calmly, she walked away from the commotion and away from Professors McGonagall and Slughorn who had come down from the staff table to see what the problem was. When Avalynn reached the heavy doors she turned with her hand at the ready to push her way through them and glowered back at her friends.

"And Sirius?" She called out, her stern voice ringing throughout the Hall. Sirius turned to face her, his hand in one pocket, his wand loosely in the other.

"I don't need your help fighting my battles, if I want it, I'll _ask_ for it." She snapped and then turned again to storm through the heavy doors.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

It was just after midnight and Avalynn still could not fall asleep, she had been tossing and turning for the past four hours thinking about the events in the Great Hall at lunch. Avalynn had not spoken to anyone for the rest of the day and she had skipped supper, unwilling to face the awkwardness that would follow her silent treatment. She was not angry with Lily for stepping in and she wasn't angry about Sirius stepping in either, she was just frustrated; and maybe a little embarrassed. She should not have provoked Bellatrix to take those points away, and she was sure that many of her fellow Gryffindor's were angry with her for it, but Avalynn hated standing down from a fight. She did not want to be known as someone who turned tail at the first signs of confrontation – that was not what she was placed in Gryffindor for.

It was both stupid and dangerous of her to instigate confrontations, she knew how lethal Bellatrix was, and she was just as ruthless too; but it was not in Avalynn's nature to let someone walk all over her friends. She may not demonstrate fantastic magic, unlike most of the seventh years who enjoyed showing off, and she may be considered to be incompetent at magic in general but this did not stop her from picking, and most of the time, finishing fights with those who are 'bigger than her'. No, if there was one thing that anyone should know about Avalynn Crane, she would always be the first to stand in front of those who needed saving, and sometimes, even in front of those who didn't.

She sighed deeply and rolled over one last time and then sat up straight. She grabbed her wand and shoved her feet into her slippers and headed towards the door. She stopped a few feet away and grabbed her robe, her foot landing on a creak and she paused, looked towards Alice who had rolled in her sleep, and then quietly escaped from the room. Avalynn was quiet going down the stairs, and she was quick to miss the last step that always had a nasty habit of creaking when you wanted to remain unheard. The fire was weak, just a few burning coals and the occasional flickering flame would shoot upwards and the embers would mock the cracking of a whip. She edged closer to the fire, about to start it up again for a little warmth when a figure on the couch moved and she jumped. Sirius was sitting upright by the arm of the couch furthest from her, his arm rested on it and his other arm lay limply at his side. His head was thrown back and his mouth hung open; he was fast asleep.

Avalynn covered her mouth before the giggle could escape and tiptoed closer to the table that was covered by textbooks and loose parchment; three quills were scattered, two of which had broken tips and there was a bit of blue ink splattered over the papers. Avalynn gathered up a few of the papers and shuffled them into a neat pile, the workings of a Care of Magical Creatures report jumped out at her and she smirked when she noticed that Sirius had chosen to talk about Dragons. She then marked the page he was on in his textbook and closed it quietly, and then she screwed the lids back on the ink pots.

Sirius had not moved an inch, but his mouth was closed now and she carefully moved away from the couch, avoiding any contact with the object so as not to disturb him. From inside of her robe she withdrew her wand and began to silently practice the movement for the Vanishing Spell they had reviewed today in class. On her tenth practice run a voice rung out from behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Avalynn gasped, the air going down her windpipe harder than necessary and she rubbed at her chest as she turned around. Sirius' body had not moved except his head which was still rested against the back of the couch but he had turned it to face her. Avalynn smiled awkwardly, hiding her wand behind her back like a child who had been caught with her dirty hands in the cookies.

"Uh…no, no I don't sleep very much these days."

"Why's that?" he inquired while lifting his head, his hand coming up to scratch at the stubble that was growing in along his chin.

"Still in summer mode I guess," she shrugged, bringing her wand back around and stowing it in her pocket. "In the summer I usually stayed up all night, but classes prevent me from doing so now."

Sirius nodded and sat upright to stretch his arms up until they both heard his shoulder crack. The silence between the two grew slightly awkward. Avalynn came over and sat down on the couch beside him, careful to keep the middle cushion as vacant as possible. She shifted her weight awkwardly and then chose her words slowly, "um…look about today."

Sirius held out his hand, "I don't need an explanation, love, Evans already explained it all to me."

Avalynn opened her mouth to tell him off for calling her 'love' but he already caught on and sent her an apologetic look. "She said you don't like being saved."

Avalynn opened her mouth and it took a few seconds for her to find her words, "she sure knows how to summarize." Avalynn was a little bitter that her best friend thought it was as simple as that.

"You don't agree?"

Avalynn shook her head slowly, "people are already under the impression that I can't perform a decent spell, I don't want them to think that I can't take care of myself – it's not about not wanting to be saved, it's about making a point, that I don't necessarily need magic to take care of myself."

Sirius nodded, "sometimes it takes others a little longer to get the hang of something, and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed!"

"No, well, that's not really what I meant –."

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"I meant… just forget I said anything," Sirius gave up, knowing not to say anything else because he was already on an offensive road.

"Just to clear things up, I am fully capable of performing a Vanishing spell, I was doing it during the summer," Avalynn spoke indignantly.

Sirius then leaned forward, his elbow balanced on his knee, "then why are you down here, at midnight, practicing in the shadows if you can perform it?"

"I…" Avalynn trailed off, caught off guard that he had been watching her, and then anger set in that he had been awake the entire time. "I have performance anxiety," she said quietly.

Sirius stared intently at her and then let out his trademark bark of a laugh, his hand coming up to sweep his long bangs out of his eyes, "you get nervous in front of the class?"

"Yes, McGonagall knows this which is why I'm seeing her tomorrow during lunch to perform the spell, I've always had it."

"Show me."

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" Avalynn asked, "I get nervous when people are watching!"

Sirius smirked, "I'm the only one here." He then opened his arms out, gesturing to all the nonexistent people, "I'm only one person, and if you won't do it for me then I call your bluff."

Avalynn huffed, not willing to indulge in this boy's teasing manner but stood up nonetheless as she was even more unwilling to back down from the challenge. She pulled out her wand and then cracked her wrist.

"Will a nonverbal rendition satisfy you?"

He raised his eyebrows and Avalynn then moved her wrist in the appropriate fashion, ending in a sharp flick of the wrist and one of the broken quills vanished. Sirius clapped and then Avalynn gave a mock bow, earning another bark of a laugh from Sirius.

He stood and gathered his papers and textbook and then walked slowly towards her, she awkwardly stepped out of his way and he leaned down slightly towards her ear, "I'm glad I was wrong." Sirius then started to walk towards the staircase.

Against the logical part of her brain that was telling her not to instigate further contact she piped up, "I was looking at your notes for that report you're working on, I noticed you were coming up blank in some places."

Sirius turned back around and covered a yawn, "yeah, I think I'll start fresh in the morning."

"Have you tried asking Hagrid? I'm sure he could tell you some interesting things."

Sirius thought for a moment and then nodded, "that's a good idea, why didn't I think of that first before wasting my time on this bloody textbook." He shot the book in the crook of his elbow a dirty look.

Avalynn giggled, "Glad I could help!"

Sirius raised his hand in goodnight and then turned to walk up the steps, he called out over his shoulder, "night love, er…Avalynn."

Avalynn waved and then quickly stopped the foolish action as he could not see it and then smiled to herself. Avalynn kind of liked the sound of her name coming from his mouth, and she liked that he called her 'love' just a little more – even if she didn't really want to admit it.


	4. Blood and War

**Chapter Four – Blood and War**

Summer was officially finished for another year; the cool weather was a sure sign of that. The students of Hogwarts were so deep into their school routine and homework that they barely had time to take note that the first month of their school year had already passed them by. Like many other students, Avalynn woke up mildly surprised that it was already October first and she groaned deeply when she realized that the first dueling sessions in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class were today. All morning she would have to dread the upcoming show because she knew that the majority of her classmates would use this opportunity to unleash all of their special talents. Being in seventh year, they had leniency to demonstrate any (appropriate) magic that they saw fit, but because this class is a seventh year NEWT level course with Gryffindor's _and_ Slytherin's, well, Avalynn could already see the blood flowing.

"Get up!" A voice called out into Avalynn's ear and then a pillow was slammed over her head, "we're going to be late!"

"Flower," Avalynn groaned and then stuffed her head under her pillow for protection, "just let me skip Charms today."

"No!" And the covers were pulled off of Avalynn's body, leaving her to curl up into a ball for warmth.

Lily huffed from over by the door, "if you don't get up Ave, I'll douse you with water."

At the sound of water, Avalynn dragged herself up from the bed, her hair forming a messy halo around her head.

"You'll want to wear pants today, it's chilly," were Lily's parting words and Avalynn heard the door snap behind her, and then her footsteps going down the stairs.

Avalynn immediately woke up when her bare feet touched the cold floor and a shiver pulsed up her spine. She quickly moved over to her trunk and pulled out her pants and pulled them on before she could get any colder. Her socks went on the wrong feet and her shoes went on untied, and she headed down the stairs blindly as her uncombed hair was all over her face. Avalynn fumbled with the buttons on her blouse which happened to be wrinkled in a few places and headed down the stairs, her shirt was not tucked in and her tie hung around her neck.

"What'd you do, sleep in your clothes?!" Lily implored angrily, her wand at the ready to exterminate the wrinkles and Avalynn smirked.

"You of all people should know that I don't sleep with clothes on," She said, catching the eye of a couple of fifth year boys in mid blush and she winked in response.

Lily sighed heavily and shook her head, "at least do something with your hair!"

Grinning, Avalynn walked past her best friend and removed the clip that held up Lily's hair.

"Hey!" Lily yelled, her hands going to catch her falling locks and Avalynn laughed loudly taking off through the Portrait entrance. "You told me to do something with my hair, mind if I borrow your clip!" She shouted over her shoulder and Lily ran out after her, willing to pursue the game of cat and mouse that Avalynn loved to instigate. The two girls wove in and out of sleep ridden students and followed their usual path to the Great Hall by means of the Grand Staircase, both girls were careful to keep an eye on the moving ones as they counted down the minutes before the one they were on would change directions.

Avalynn burst through the doors to the Great Hall well ahead of her friend, but of course, Avalynn was at an advantage due to her longer legs. Out of breath she walked slowly towards her table, laughing and wheezing at the same time while she gathered her hair and twisted it up in Lily's clip. Alice looked up from the textbook she had been consumed in and Frank Longbottom turned in his seat across from her, his goblet of pumpkin juice raised to his lips. Avalynn waved and quickly joined them, she had already served herself a piece of toast, a soft boiled egg, a serving of mixed fruit and a dollop of thick yoghurt when Lily came traipsing in, her face as red as her hair.

"Lily, what took you so long?" Alice chirped as she took a sip from her own pumpkin juice.

Avalynn sniggered from behind her goblet and Lily growled in return, "Avalynn Crane you are such a menace."

"What'd you do?" Frank drawled, an eyebrow raised and she shrugged.

"I did her a favor."

Lily glowered at the back of Avalynn's head, "and what favor would that be?"

Avalynn flashed a knowing smile at Alice as she pictured her redheaded friend with her hands on her hips, "Flower, you never leave your hair down because you're too busy stressing out over everything else in your life – from classes, to homework, to exams and then you worry about what you're going to do after this year. You never give yourself time to relax!"

"It gets in my face!" Lily protested while she reached over to grab her clip back but Avalynn pulled her head out of the way.

"I don't care, today, you're leaving it down."

Lily huffed in frustration and resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a child would. When she realized that she was not getting her hair clip back she reluctantly combed her fingers through her hair, split it into two sides and then pulled each side down to frame her face. It was then that Avalynn stood with her bag on her shoulder and she turned to face Lily with a smile.

"You look fine, Flower. Now let's get to class."

Lily's lips lifted a little at the reassuring comment and in turn grabbed her bag from her feet and then followed Avalynn to class with Alice and Frank whispering a few feet behind.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

Frank walked Alice, Lily and Avalynn to their class after lunch and then he began sprinting down the hall in order to make his charms lesson on time. Lily and Avalynn led the way in to the room and found that most of the seats were taken, one seat was available at the front of the class and two were available behind Sirius and James, second last from the back. Avalynn dropped into the seat directly behind Sirius and he leaned backwards in his seat, the chair balancing on the back legs.

"Thought you girls were never going to get here."

Avalynn shrugged while Lily dropped her bag onto the table and sat down with a hard thud in her seat, glowering at Avalynn for choosing these seats.

"Easy for you to say, Black, you're never on time," Lily jabbed at the boy and Avalynn elbowed her hard in the ribs causing her to jump.

"Yeah," Avalynn spoke an overly pleasant tone while shooting Lily a nasty look, "we didn't see you at breakfast this morning, or at lunch for that matter."

"Wasn't hungry."

Avalynn raised her eyebrow and then James turned around and smirked, "what he means is that we over slept this morning – didn't have time to eat."

Avalynn nodded and shoved her hand into her bag to grab her wand and a note book and placed them on the table. She leaned in her seat and looked between Sirius and James to watch Remus talk to Peter, when Remus turned his head to look back at James who was telling a joke, Avalynn saw a trio of red lines crawling up the side of his face and she winced, remembering that it had been the full moon the previous night. The four boys didn't know that she knew about Remus, they also didn't know that they weren't the only Animagi in the school.

Sirius had turned in his seat to ask Avalynn a more serious question. "You ready for today's Duels?" He asked quietly.

Avalynn nodded and rested her head on her hand, "ready as I'll ever be."

Sirius didn't get a chance to answer when their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walked in from the back of the class, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Everyone rise please," Professor McLaurin spoke in a deep booming voice that caused students to jump in their seats if they were not paying attention.

The students stood in a massive wave, collecting at the front of the class and with a single wave of his wand, Professor McLaurin had all the desks and chairs neatly piled on either side of the classroom. At this the students filtered away and recollected in small groups at the desks, finding places to sit with friends or stand awkwardly alone.

Professor McLaurin stood at the middle of the room, contented with being the center of attention. "As you are all well aware, today is our first physical test of the year where I get the privilege of watching you perform your skills and flaunt what talents you may have. I will pick the dueling matches at random, there will be not trading and I hope you are all well prepared," He cast warning glance around the room where a few students straightened at and a few others – including Avalynn – shrunk away from.

"Good luck."

The first two to pair off were two Slytherin students and then two Gryffindor's were paired off. Each duel was to last five minutes, not a minute more or less as there were a fair number of students and only so many minutes in the class. The first of their group to go up was Peter, Professor McLaurin had paired him with Wilkes, a member of Snape's clan. Neither of these wizards was very talented, and so it seemed to be an equal match, but Avalynn had a feeling that Peter would not be coming out on top. The duel progressed and neither opponents seemed willing to make and drastic advancements towards the other, they were both too preoccupied with not tripping over their own feet, however, because Wilkes was a part of the group that he was, he managed to aim a tripping jinx at Peter's feet in such a way that it almost appeared not to be on purpose and Peter was sent sprawling, his face bouncing off of the floor and when he sat up, blood was pouring out of his nose, coating the bottom half of his face. He was immediately sent to the Hospital Wing and Wilkes was declared the winner.

A few more duels went by and then Alice was paired off with Rodolphus Lestrange. Unknown to everyone in the room but Avalynn, Alice was working to pay back the Slytherin student for the dirty hit from behind on Frank Longbottom the previous year. Rodolphus had wanted revenge on Frank for giving him detention on the day of an important Quidditch game. Alice had in turn extended the one day detention to an entire week, and the Slytherin Captain had to step in before Rodolphus could retaliate. The Slytherin Captain was as much of a git as any of his other Housemates but he cared more about Quidditch than their house's rivalry.

At Professor McLaurin's call, the five minute duel began and Alice immediately acted with a perfectly aimed stunning spell causing Rodolphus to fly backwards and tumble over the desks. It was not a particularly strong spell, as Rodolphus jumped to his feet after a few seconds, but Avalynn knew that Alice had no intention of finishing the fight just yet. Rodulphus fired a Body Binding curse at her and she easily dodged it, retaliating with Rictusempra. Rodulphus fell in convulsions to the floor, holding back laughter and Alice finished it with a disarming spell.

Again, a few more other duel went on before Lily went up against Rosier, after the five minute mark, it was declared a tie as neither student could disarm the other. Remus lost to an unfair hit from Mulciber that earned the Slytherin Student a 15 point deduction. James had no issue in annihilating Rabastan Lestrange, the lesser of the two brothers and then Sirius stepped up to duel Bellatrix.

The entire class waited at the edges of their seats, their breaths held in anticipation of the blood fall during this duel with the Black cousins. Everyone knew that both Gryffindor Prince and Slytherin Princess were haughty, sharp and ruthless in a fight and if the previous duels had been any warning of what was to come, this duel would be the nastiest of them all.

It was Bellatrix who attacked first with the precision and venom of a cobra, the twist and snap of her wand was barely visible and Sirius had barely enough time to catch the yellowish stream of light and send it blindly back towards his opponent. In contrast to Bellatrix's hardened precision and vindictive intent that everyone in the class knew all too well, Sirius moved with blithe movements, taking his time to send his most powerful spells but also making sure to aggravate his opponent with his controlled movements. The cousins were matched fairly for the most part, sometimes one would overcome the other but it did not take long for the pair to even out the match. Avalynn watched with contempt of the Slytherin Princess as she moved with fluid motions, barely having the time to take a breath because Sirius was reacting just as harshly and just as quickly. Avalynn's fist clenched when a red jet of light narrowly missed Sirius' cheek and she shook her hand out, silently scolding herself for feeling like this. In the seconds it took for the spell to shoot past Sirius, his face hardened into one of fury and his wand arm came swooping down and a stunning spell hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest causing her to be blasted backwards into the wall where she then slid down unconscious.

James let out a whoop of delight and high-fived his best friend while Remus slapped him on the back in congratulations. Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal but when he came to stand beside Avalynn, she saw the bead of sweat trickle down the side of his temple. He shot a lazy grin at her and she smiled awkwardly back, but it quickly froze on her face when she heard her name being called followed by Severus Snape's. Avalynn heard the raucous laughter from the Slytherin's and the icy jabs towards her and what would be an obviously talentless attempt to duel Snape. Everyone in the room knew the outcome of this duel, including Avalynn and she swallowed hard, willing her feet to move and get the humiliation over with.

When she looked up at Snape she saw his sinister smirk and the confidence in his eyes that he already had this mark in the bag and she stood up straighter, willing the sweat from her palms to go away. Six years of this being nervous thing and she had all the symptoms at her command. Her feet moved slowly of their own accord and her wand shook in her hand, but before she could clear the circle of students Sirius grabbed her wrist and tugged her back.

"Remember what we did before," he whispered into her ear and her eyes shifted inquiringly towards him, "pretend I'm the only one here. You performed a perfect, nonverbal vanishing spell for me, and you didn't bat an eye."

Avalynn looked at him and he smiled encouragingly at her, "Snivellus is a prat, just syphon the grease out of his air and he'll run away screaming."

Avalynn giggled and he let go, giving her a gentle shove between the shoulder blades, "C'mon Ave, you've got this!" He yelled encouraging and James whistled. Similar encouragements were echoed by Lily and Alice, and Remus gave three short but loud, encouraging claps.

Avalynn stepped into the middle and faced Snape who was already in a battle position, his wand held out in a firm, but threatening position and Avalynn turned to the side, squaring her shoulders and then lifted her wand to wait for Professor McLaurin's signal. When it came, she barely had any time to think before she was knocked off of her feet, her back slamming into the Professor's desk at the front. She groaned deeply and stood with her hand pressing into her back and she quickly blocked the second stunner that Snape sent at her, deflecting it back at her where he narrowly dodged it; not expecting her to react in time. Avalynn rolled her shoulder, hearing it crack and she gripped her wand tighter before sending an awkwardly aimed bat-bogey hex at Snape which he easily avoided and in turn, knocked her off of her feet again. The Slytherin's erupted into laughter, Bellatrix's being the most grating, and Avalynn's jaw twitched in frustration before she stood again and stepped out of the way of a nicely aimed tripping jinx. It seemed to Avalynn that Snape was not interested in showing off or even displaying any kind of talent, he was only trying to humiliate her further – as if being paired with Snape and being knocked on her ass twice in less than two minutes wasn't humiliating enough.

Avalynn violently lashed out with a stinging jinx that wasn't perfectly aimed but Snape was not anticipating the retaliation and caught the spell with his wand hand. He jumped back, shaking his hand out to cool off the stinging sensation causing red and blue sparks to jump out of the tip of his want and he then gritted his teeth, sending a series of stunning spells, tripping jinxes and a number of body part tampering spells at her where she was able to avoid most of them except a tripping jinx and a stunner that sent her tumbling over the other side of the Professor's desk. She remained on her stomach for a few seconds – even though they felt like a few hours – feeling the utmost defeat she laid her head on the floor trying to think through her deteriorating thoughts. However, soon enough, encouraging shouts from her friends managed to find her, but above all else it was Sirius' voice that got her to her feet.

"C'mon Ave, you've got to beat him! Don't let the slime ball get the best of you!"

Avalynn stood up and glanced quickly at the timer to see she had less than a minute left. At this thought she gritted her teeth hard and her jaw set firmly, her wand hand stopped quivering a while ago and she gripped it even tighter at Snape's look of early triumph in his eyes. Suddenly a rush of frustration and rage flooded through Avalynn, she was sick and tired of being laughed at, sick and tired of being weak, and she was sick and tired of losing. Snape was ill prepared for the sharp string of attack spells that Avalynn violently fired at him, one after another so as to barely give him enough time to retaliate. First she send a tongue locking curse at him, keeping him from speaking, then a sharp flick of her wrist brought his wand out of his hand and made it soar across the room where it fell with a clatter behind her, and then to finish it off, a precise flourish of her wand sent him flying back in the air and into a cluster of desks.

She cried out in victory, her fist coming up and she grinned widely at her friends. The Gryffindor's were cheering loudly for their Housemate while the Slytherin's grumbled in the background. Avalynn then made the mistake of turning her back on Snape who had nonverbally called his wand back to him and in his anger of losing, and his embarrassment of being thwarted by Avalynn he stood up quickly with a murderous look on his face. Avalynn barely had enough time to react when Sirius yelled for her to watch out, she turned to see what was wrong and was hit with Snape's unknown spell. She was sent flying backwards and into the desks behind her where she lay amongst the overturned objects unmoving, with ominous red liquid creeping towards the students. A few of the girls screamed while Sirius and James shoved desks, chairs and book bags out of the way to get to Avalynn. Sirius dropped down beside her in shock at the sight of all the blood that was pouring out of the slices in her chest, Professor McLaurin jumped in and began syphoning the blood away while simultaneously trying to stop the blood flow. Lily stood there shaking, her hands covering her mouth before she came to her senses and dropped down to help her professor.

"She needs to get to the Hospital Wing, Professor!" Alice cried out.

Professor McLaurin ceases his spells and agreed, "Right! Black, Potter, get Miss. Crane to the Hospital Wing immediately. The rest of you, class is dismissed – oh not you, Snape! You will remain with me after class and I will be calling Dumbledore down to discuss your punishment."

As Sirius and James cast levitation charms on Avalynn and guided her down the halls towards the Hospital Wing, Lily ran to keep up with them under the weight of two book bags. Both Lily and James were too nervous about the wellbeing of their friend to notice the dangerous look in Sirius' eyes. Silently, he had just declared war on Severus Snape.


	5. Heroics and Promises

**Chapter Five – Heroics and Promises **

"How long do you think it'll take for her to wake up?"

Avalynn could barely make out who was talking, everything was just so groggy and muffled, and her eyes, oh she could barely open them as they felt like they were glued closed.

"Soon, mate. She'll be awake in no time."

"I'm going to kill him," the first voice said again after a long silence.

"He's already got detention for a month -."

"But his teeth haven't been kicked in by my boot yet."

"Like James said, Sirius. He's got detention for a month, and they're debating whether or not to take away his Prefect's badge."

"Oh who cares about his Prefect's badge!"

"Shhh!"

Sirius lowered his voice, "He won't care about being a prefect if he's dead."

"Sirius, who would you rather have as a Slytherin Prefect? Snape, or Rodolphus?"

Avalynn groaned deeply and peeled her eyes open a fraction, "are those really the only two options?"

Five faces immediately hovered over hers and she gave a meek grin, "fancy seeing you here."

"Oh thank Heavens, you're awake!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around her friend and Avalynn flinched.

"Still a little sore there Flower."

Lily gave a shaky smile, "sorry."

"How…how long?" Avalynn began to speak while she tried to sit up in the bed but froze when the pain shot up and down her body, her eyes closing tightly, "how long have I been out?"

"A week," Remus replied from the chair at the end of her bed, "it's been an outright war against the Slytherin and Gryffindor students."

"Because of me?" Avalynn half grinned.

"I should probably get Madam Pomfrey," Alice piped up and the scraping of her chair echoed throughout the Wing. Avalynn clutched her ears with her hands, tears springing to her eyes.

"It was a dirty hit," James added to Remus' tale, "Not just because it was behind your back, but because of the effects of the spell. If he had of hit you higher, it probably would have killed you."

"Then perhaps he'd be in Azkaban instead of in Prefect probation," Sirius growled, his eyes lighting up at the thought of Snape in Azkaban, left for the Dementors to feed off of.

"And if you kill him, then you'll be in Azkaban!" James snapped at Sirius, and Avalynn gave the two of them a wary look.

"He's not worth killing – he'll get what's coming to him," Lily reasoned, her hands coming up to fluff up the pillow for Avalynn who was having trouble getting comfortable.

"So…what's been going on lately?" Avalynn asked over Sirius' muttered vows to end Snape himself. Avalynn agreed that Severus Snape would get what was coming to him – at her own hands of course, but she couldn't help but be curious about the strange warmth that was nestled in the pit of her stomach at the thought that Sirius was willing to cause serious damage to Snape over her.

"Do you want good or bad news first?"

Avalynn rested her head back against the pillows and thought for a moment, "good news."

"Madam Pomfrey says there will be minimal to no scarring because of the curse."

"Bad news?"

"You've got about a week's worth of school work to catch up on - Professor McLaurin gave you an extension on the essay that's due this coming Friday."

"Your idea of bad news is that I need to catch up on work!?" Avalynn half laughed and half choked, Lily immediately filled a glass with water and handed it to her friend.

"Well yeah, you were already behind, and this will just make your life more of a hell –."

"That's what you're for," Avalynn said bluntly as she placed the empty glass on her table with a clunk.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what my best friend's notes are for, right?"

Lily glowered at her friend, "and who said I was going to give you _my_ notes?"

Avalynn feigned shock, her hand over her heart and she put on a pained face, "are you really going to deny me your notes when I've been bed ridden for a week? Some Head Girl you are!"

Lily was about to defend her actions as Head Girl when Alice walked in laughing, with the Nurse behind her, "it sounds like she's doing fine – same old Avalynn."

Avalynn cracked a wide grin and stuck her tongue out at Lily, who returned the favor. "You are so exasperating Ave!"

"Alright you lot, out of my way so I can attend to my patient!" Madam Pomfrey scolded, vaguely reminding Avalynn of a farmer's wife shooing away her hens. It did not take long for Avalynn to become impatient with the poking and prodding – she felt fine, really, so what was all the fuss over a patient who was now awake. The only thing that Avalynn was worrying about was what kind of spell that Snape had used on her – she had half a mind to return the favor when she did find out what it was.

"Would you stop with the poking and prodding?!" Avalynn finally lashed out and she made a quick move to throw her feet over the edge of her bed. The Nurse made an indignant sound and pulled her wand away sharply.

"It's alright Madam Pomfrey," a voice spoke from just inside the door. Instantly, everyone in the room turned to look at the new arrival and found a tall, dark haired woman standing with her hands relaxed in the pockets of her deep purple robe. The woman's lips split into a wry smile, "I'll take her from here."

It was extremely difficult for everyone in the room, minus those who knew the woman, to ignore the uncanny resemblance to Avalynn.

"Mum?"

When the woman finally had a chance for a longer look at her daughter worry popped into her eyes almost instantaneously and she was sitting at the edge of Avalynn's bed before any introductions could be made.

"How're you feeling Kiddo?"

"M'fine mum, but what are you doing here?"

"Albus wrote me, I've been visiting on and off when I can get time off of work – I should note that the Minister is becoming most peeved at me."

"Because of you taking time off work?"

Her mother nodded and sighed before taking Avalynn's hand in hers. "How much longer does she need to stay, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'll keep her here another night to keep an eye on her; she's free to go in the morning."

"I gotta stay another night?!"

"Shush, one more won't kill you."

Avalynn pouted as the Nurse turned to leave and then her mother turned to face her again, "are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Avalynn had to look twice at her mother when she caught the look on her face, there was a small teasing smile on her mother's face an a look of amusement in her eyes and Avalynn couldn't help but glower at her mother for putting her on the spot.

"Mum, you already know Lily and Alice. The other three are James, Remus and uh… Sirius," Avalynn muttered while she indicated each boy to her Mother, "Guys, this is my mother, Abigail."

There was a cluttered sound of "hello," "pleasure to meet you," and "it's good to meet you," from the boys and Abigail smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"So you're Sirius, I've heard a lot about you."

"_Mum_!" Avalynn hissed and then grinned awkwardly up at her friends.

"Have you now?" Sirius smirked back at Avalynn with a mischievous spark in his eye. When she blushed, he only grinned wider, knowing that she wasn't invulnerable to his charms as he originally thought suddenly made his walking much more lighter.

Seeing the discomfort and embarrassment on her daughter's face, Abigail laughed loudly and then stood, "alright everyone, I believe your dinner will be served shortly and I would like a few minutes alone with my daughter – there are things we need to discuss." Abigail finished with a pointed look at her daughter and Avalynn shifted up higher in her bed.

"See you tomorrow!" Avalynn waved as her friends filed out one by one. Alice was the last to leave as she had stopped to give Avalynn a quick hug goodbye. Sooner than Avalynn would have liked, her and her mother were alone.

"So," Abigail started, taking a seat again at the edge of her daughter's bed after hanging her robe on the hook beside the table, "care to tell me how all this," she continued while gesturing to the bandages that poked out from underneath Avalynn's nightshirt, "happened."

"Self-defense." Avalynn stated and made no further notion to elaborate forcing her mother to sigh in frustration.

"Look, I understand your need for self-defense, but obviously -."

"Obviously what, mum? Obviously I failed? Obviously I'm not capable of protecting myself?"

"But obviously it's too soon to be showing off," Abigail snapped and Avalynn only glared darkly.

Blowing a strand of hair sharply from her face, Avalynn retorted, "well perhaps if I hadn't of spent the last six years messing around and actually _performing_ the magic that you and I both know I'm capable of then maybe, just _maybe_ I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"You know I only care about your safety – and it's too late now to change the past, if you go about demonstrating how adept at magic you really are, people are going to start to wonder."

"Wonder what mother? Surely you don't think that they'll make any sort of connection between you and _him_. Just because I'm advanced doesn't mean anyone will put two and two together!"

"They may not figure things out immediately, but they'll sure wonder where your sudden talent came from!"

Avalynn fell back into the pillows on her bed and concentrated on her breathing. She was tired of this frequent argument; she really did understand the disadvantages to 'showing off' as her mother always put it, but if not now, then when?

"Mum, I'm seventeen years old – I'm of age, and if I don't start protecting myself now, then... well, I might not get the chance to later on. I know the dangers that will come if these magical abilities of mine get swept up by the gossip headlines but you need to let me make my own decisions. And frankly, I'm tired of being seen as magically inept, and I'm sick of being pushed around and hiding behind the fact that my best friend is Head Girl. I can take care of myself and that was all I did in class."

"This happened in class?"

Avalynn nodded, "we were dueling as part of our mid semester test and I was paired with Severus Snape – he was making a fool of me, making a game of sending me to the ground over and over again and I snapped. All I did was send a tongue tying jinx at him, disarmed him and then stunned him for good measure."

"A fair fight then?" Abigail asked, her hand squeezing Avalynn's knee.

"As fair as it could be I guess. I didn't attack him when his back was turned – he had all the opportunity in the world to deflect my spells but his arrogance got the best of him."

Abigail sighed deeply and leaned back slightly, "alright, kiddo, I get what you're saying. You do have a point however, you are of age and you can make your own choices -."

"Just trust that I know when to stop before going too far."

Abigail nodded and then stood; she then leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I trust you – everyone else, not so much."

Avalynn smiled warmly at her mother, "it's going to be okay. I know you said that this year was going to be different – but you have a habit of thinking the worst."

Abigail's eyebrows rose in agreement and she grabbed her robe and headed for the door, before exiting she called out over her shoulder, "be good, and get better soon – you can't afford to miss any more classes!"

Shaking her head as the doors closed loudly behind her mother, Avalynn finally realized why Lily got on so well with her mother.

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

Avalynn was all too happy when Saturday evening rolled around as that was the time that Madam Pomfrey finally decided to release her into the hands of her friends. She decided that upon her arrival at the Gryffindor common room she would take a page out of Lily's book and get a start on her Defense essay and as the hours wore on, she regretted it more and more.

"I give up!" She growled, throwing the textbook she had been poring over onto the seat cushion beside her and then allowed her head to fall back against the couch back in exhaustion.

"Give up on what?" Remus asked from his position on one of the plush chairs that he and Sirius had pulled together so they could have a chess match while Peter watched eagerly from one of the wooden chairs from the study tables beside them.

"This stupid Defense essay – write about the Imperius Curse controversy that's evolving now. I mean who cares really? It doesn't matter if they were cursed or not, they still did horrible things!"

"But is it really fair to punish someone who was cursed just as you would punish someone who wasn't?" Remus replied as he looked away from the chess board, the sounds of his Knight taking out Sirius' bishop echoing across the clearing room.

"The only reason someone would place a person under the Imperius Curse is to force them to commit a terrible crime – murder or torture are two examples. I would agree with you if someone was ordered to steal the neighbor's cat, but causing a person harm is too horrible of a crime to not punish."

"Honestly, if there's proof that they did do it, curse or no curse, they should be punished." Sirius piped up while he watched his King take out Remus' pawn.

"Well, you definitely have your opinion, now you just need do your research."

"What are you doing starting it now? You've still got another week!" Sirius asked and then groaned when Remus' Queen took out his last Rook. "Damn it Remus, what'd you have to go and do that for?!"

Remus chuckled while grabbing the remains in his fist and set them aside, "part of the game Mate,"

"Figured I'd try not staying up all night the night before this time," Avalynn said, speaking over Sirius' pouty retort of "you suck" towards Remus.

"No Mate, I believe you are the one who sucks."

Avalynn laughed loudly as the Common room entrance opened and James walked in to stand behind the couch that Avalynn was sitting on.

"Moony kicking your arse again Padfoot?"

"Not helping James!"

James chuckled and then crouched down behind the couch with his elbows leaning on the back for support, "have you seen Lily yet tonight?"

Avalynn paused for a minute to think and then shook her head, "I saw her before dinner, but I ditched, she's probably still at the library." Avalynn shook out her wrist watch from under her sleeve and glanced at it, "should be well on her way now."

"She wasn't in the library, I checked on my way back."

"Well, its quarter past nine, she'll be walking in any minute."

James sighed, "The library was closing when I checked."

"And you beat her here?" Avalynn asked with surprise, "she's takes the shortest way."

"I know a short cut," he grinned and then winked at her and Avalynn shook her head.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"It's our night to be on duty, we should have started at nine."

Avalynn looked at her watch again and instantly grew worried as ten more minutes had passed by and Lily still hadn't shown up.

"This is unlike her. C'mon, let's go look for her."

The two of them got to their feet and James shouted a goodbye over his shoulder at the other three. Together they walked through the darkening hallways with James following just slightly behind, Avalynn was the one who knew Lily's preferred route so it made sense for her to lead. The castle's corridors were colder than usual and Avalynn dug her hands into the pockets of her robe for warmth while outside a storm raged on and the rain pummeled the windows creating an eerie echo throughout the halls. Every corridor that they passed Avalynn would look down cautiously because she couldn't help but feel uneasy walking around the Castle at this time of night having never done so before.

It was, however, foolish of Avalynn to show her fear in front of James Potter and not think he would notice it and she cringed inwardly when he spoke.

"Are you scared of the dark?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on his face.

Her eyes closed in an effort to calm her heart down and she breathed in deeply. "Of course I'm not afraid of the dark, what gave you that idea?"

"Your right arm is tensed up because you're gripping your wand tight, are you expecting something to jump out at us?"

Avalynn looked at James with clear surprise on her face; she hadn't thought it was obvious that she was gripping her wand. "My hands are cold," she defended and he grinned knowingly at her.

"Whatever you say Crane, whatever you say."

"It is cold, surely you aren't denying it!" Avalynn's voice was shrill as she defended herself further and James laughed loudly, his voice bouncing off of the stony walls.

"Would you shut up –," she hissed.

"Don't you worry Miss. Crane," he continued to laugh through his words, his arm coming to wrap itself around her shoulders and he pulled her closer, "I'll keep you safe, nothing will attack you – not even Peeves."

"Oh my hero!" Avalynn swooned sarcastically and he began to laugh again forcing the both of them to stop as he doubled up in laughter.

"James, c'mon!" Avalynn whined, and then began to laugh as well.

"Why have we not been friends before!?" James soon asked once his laughing fit had subsided, "seriously, I've only had one other conversation with you throughout the previous six years and I mistakenly pranked you!"

Avalynn shrugged, "I prefer to keep to myself."

"Lily managed to get under your skin."

"Yeah well," she shrugged and then gave James a mischievous smile, "she's never had an issue with charming people."

James nodded a lazy smile spreading his lips and Avalynn chuckled. "Don't worry, she'll warm up to you – hell, she already is."

"You think so?"

Avalynn nodded, "just keep doing what you're doing now and she'll come to you."

"I promised myself that I wouldn't be as insufferable as I usually am towards her."

"Oh?"

"I told myself that I would only give myself one chance to ask her out, if she said no, then I was going to let go of her – but I'm going to ask her at the right moment so as to improve my chances of her saying yes."

"I think she'll appreciate that."

He smiled slightly and then changed the subject, "so you never said why you prefer to keep to yourself?"

"I find that the more relationships you have, the more opportunities there are for you to get hurt."

"A real friend wouldn't hurt you, not intentionally."

"Well, I was never good at making friends on my own," Avalynn sighed while picking at her nails blindly, "that's why I'm thankful for Lily, I've never had to try with her – she came to me."

"You seem to be doing alright from my perspective," James smiled.

Avalynn shrugged, "Alice just sort of… followed Lily – before, anyone you may have seen me around, well they were only "friends" with me because Lily was."

"Two years ago," Avalynn continued, "One of our Hogsmeade trips landed on my birthday and Lily had planned a get together at the Three Broomsticks. She said to meet at the stairs in the courtyard before everyone left. Alice and I got there first and Amber, Hannah, and Jessica arrived about ten minutes after, but Lily was late because she got caught up in the Library doing some research. Well, long story short Amber, Hanna and Jessica basically said they were only there 'cause Lily invited them and they didn't really care much about me, so they left. Alice was the only one who stuck around and when Lily showed up Alice had to explain it all because I wouldn't talk about it."

James looked at Avalynn with surprised etched into his face, "they didn't even have the decency to wait, I mean, there are some people I might not like but I wouldn't be _that_ rude and ditch them on their birthday."

Avalynn smirked, "what about Snape?"

"Snivellus' a different story."

Avalynn laughed loudly and shook her head, "what is it with you two? It's so obvious that your hatred for one another goes far beyond the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry."

James shrugged, "I hate to admit this, I've never told Sirius and Remus could only guess…"

"James Potter is ashamed to admit something? This I've got to hear!"

"Just don't tell anyone or it'll be the last thing you ever say," he threatened halfheartedly.

Avalynn threw her hands up in surrender, "my lips are sealed Mr. Potter. Your secret is safe with me."

"I suppose I was a little jealous that he was friends with her for so long and I barely even got a look in my direction."

She paused for a moment, "you were jealous of him?"

James sighed deeply, his shoulders raising and then dropping, "yeah, just because she gave him the time of day and not me."

I nudged him in the side with my elbow, "didn't stop you from trying though, did it?"

"No, that it did not."

Avalynn was about to speak when she heard someone crying out for help and she instantly paled, "Lily!" She cried out and took off at a sprint down the rest of the hall and then turned before James could even react.

When caught up Avalynn he found her posed to strike with her wand drawn out, that was when he noticed that Snape was about ten feet from her and Lily was beside him, he had her wrist in a tight grip and his wand was out as well.

"I said let her go, _now_, or so help me-."

"Or so help you what Crane? We were just talking."

"Obviously she's done talking, Snivellus," James growled as he came up to stand beside Avalynn, his wand drawn as well.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were, Snape," Avalynn snapped, "first you attack me when my back was turned and then you go ahead and assault the Head Girl – are you looking to lose your Prefect's badge?"

"If you hadn't of cheated -,"

"Cheated, _cheated_?!" Avalynn roared and bright red sparks shot from her wand, "I beat you fair and square and you couldn't handle losing to me!"

"How dare you?" He snarled.

Avalynn's face contorted with rage and her lips curled in disgust, her hand tightened around her wand until her knuckles went white, but despite the anger that radiated off of her in waves she spoke dangerously calm, "I'm going to give you until the count of three, if you do not let go of Lily, your hand will no longer be attached to your body."

"You've just threatened a Prefect in front of the Head Boy and Girl -."

"That wasn't a threat, it was a _fucking_ promise."

Snape's lip twitched and he reluctantly let go of Lily's wrist allowing her to run behind Avalynn. Avalynn watched from the corner of her eye as James' hand came to rest reassuringly between Lily's shoulder blades and then she turned her attention back to Snape who still had his wand drawn.

"Avalynn let's go," James said quietly but Avalynn did not move.

"C'mon, Ave, we gotta get you back to the Common Room." Lily tugged at her friend's sleeve and she turned her head to look at Lily.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Lily smiled shakily, "he didn't hurt me."

Avalynn nodded and went to turn to leave when a jet of red light flew towards her and sliced open her right cheek causing Avalynn to stumble to the side clutching at her face. She whipped around to face a smirking Snape and her eyes darkened until the normal bright blue hue was unrecognizable a fierce snarl twisted her lips and her wand was raised, her wrist barely even twitched and Snape was sent flying backwards about twenty feet and then crashed to the floor with a sickening thud. Avalynn stalked towards him and kicked his wand away from his hand and then grabbed him by the front of his robes. She pulled him up clumsily and slammed his back into the wall, her arm coming up to press against his throat and she held him there.

"That is the second time you've attacked me when my back was turned, do it once more and I'll kill you."

He glowered at her and tried to break free of her grip and she slammed him back against the wall harder, knocking the breath out of him.

"Do I make myself clear, _Snivellus_? You attack me again, or Lily or anyone else I will personally make sure you never use your wand again." Avalynn then let him go and he slumped against the wall, trying to breathe.

"Aren't you going to punish her?" he rasped and then looked blearily at the two Heads who had watched Avalynn attack Snape with shock, "she attacked a Prefect – it's your duty as Head's to see her punished -."

"I don't think so, Snape," James interrupted coldly, "you threatened the Head Girl, so, as Head Boy – as you were so careful to remind me, I'm giving you detention."

Snape was about to protest but Avalynn's fist connected with his face sending him to the ground with blood pouring from his nose, "You heard him – and that was my final warning Snape. I won't be so nice the next time."

She then turned around and stalked off towards the Common Room, leaving the other three behind to stare at her retreating back.


	6. Polyjuice Potion and Protégé's

Chapter Six – Polyjuice Potion and Protégé's

Avalynn thought for sure that she would have been the first one to Potion's class that morning seeing as she skipped breakfast for the third time that week. The letter that her mother had sent her the Monday morning after Lily was assaulted set her teeth on edge. Avalynn hadn't been eating properly and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled constantly, almost as if someone just around a corner were keeping a close eye on her. As a precaution, Avalynn had relocated her wand to the sleeve of her robes as opposed to the inside pocket – always within reach of her hand if trouble arose. As she turned around another quiet and darkened corner down in the dungeons, her mother's warning flashed within her head – _Don't trust what the Prophet is telling you – the Minister is forcing the hand of the editors to keep the people calm. He is on the move … there have been whispers…_

Avalynn swallowed hard to remove the lump of worry that had built up in her throat, she had always appreciated her mother's honesty when it came to the Ministry's troubles but she couldn't help but wish that she would keep some of these things to herself – it was hard enough to deal with school without all the outside darkness swirling around in Avalynn's head.

_He's recruiting throughout the Ministry._

If Voldemort was trying to recruit within the Ministry of Magic then that meant, sooner or later, nowhere would be safe, and if he can infiltrate the Ministry then perhaps he'll get into Hogwarts as well.

The heavy wooden door opened with a loud creak as Avalynn entered her classroom. It was there that she stopped with her hand still curved around the edge when she noticed Sirius hunched over one of the tables. His bag rested against the legs of the stool he sat on and the quill in his hand quivered furiously as his notes filled the piece of parchment he was writing on.

"You're here early," she called out, her lips curling into an amused smile when he jumped, dropping the quill and sending ink splatters all over his paper.

"Avalynn! I didn't hear you come in," he cried out and then quickly moved to clear the spot next to him of the papers he had strewn about.

She approached the desk quietly where she set her book bag down upon it and then hoisted herself up onto Sirius' neighbouring stool. "You didn't?" Avalynn asked skeptically, her eyebrow rising.

"Well I heard the door, but I thought it was Slughorn."

The corners of Avalynn's mouth pulled down briefly before she casually looked down at what he had been giving his undivided attention. "You haven't finished this yet?" She gasped while pulling a page titled "human transfiguration" towards her. There were a series of bullet points indicating different enchantments and what each enchantment did. Some were crossed out with small marginal writing along the sides outlining any pointers and possible side effects if not performed correctly.

Avalynn looked up at Sirius, "you're presenting your spell on Friday, and you're not _done_."

Sirius scratched the back of his head sheepishly and then shook his head.

Avalynn sighed. "You're lucky that McGonagall made the essay due the following week, otherwise -."

"I'd be screwed." He sighed heavily and then as an afterthought, added, "I know."

Avalynn watched Sirius force his hand through his dark and unkept locks and felt a slight flutter in her heart. She shrugged it off and tossed out, "Just as long as you do."

Silence then fell between the two students, Sirius returned to his note taking and Avalynn was content with watching from the corner of her eye, where she then smiled slightly at the sight of his long hair that created a veil which separated his eyes from the rest of the room. Slowly, she dragged her bag closer and pulled out her Charms textbook where she then began to take notes on the readings they had to do for the following week. The pair of them were more than content to work on their individual tasks in silence, just being in each other's company was enough.

It wasn't long, however, before other students began pouring in through the heavy door and it was then that Sirius finally figured that he wouldn't get much more done before class. He began to pack his assignment away, as Avalynn put her own textbook away and they both pulled out their Potions' books at the same time, the heavy objects landing with a heavy thunk. It was then that a pair of arms sprung up and wrapped themselves around the shoulders of Avalynn and Sirius, pulling them both inwards towards their assailant.

"Missed you two love birds at breakfast this morning!" James crowed into their ears, a large smile plastered to his face.

Avalynn raised an eyebrow at her chipper friend. "We are not _lovebirds_, James!" She cried out. She then licked the pad of her pointer finger and brought it up quickly to smudge the right glass pane of his glasses. He leapt back with a sound of annoyance and pulled his spectacles off of his face and furiously wiped at them with the hem of his robe.

"What'd you go and do that for!?" He whined while jamming the glasses back onto his face and squinting through them at the giggling girl.

"Cause I felt like it."

James began to reply when Lily strode in with Alice and Frank at her heels. "Where _have_ you been, Ave?"

With a roll of her eyes, Avalynn sighed heavily. "Skipped breakfast is all, Mum." Avalynn spoke. Sarcasm was becoming a second language to her, one that she was all too fluent in. Alice and Frank took the two empty seats on the other side of her aisle where they chatted excitedly about today's Potion's class. Remus slid into the seat on the other side of Sirius, Peter into the one beside him and they turned to discuss what appeared to be a top secret subject – but this was only a guess on Avalynn's part because she couldn't actually make out what they were saying through their hushed tones and Lily's ranting. James had long since removed his arm from her shoulders and now leaned on the table between her and Sirius, his back was to her as he listened closely to what Remus was saying.

"Seriously Ave, I wished you would have said something. But it doesn't matter now."

Avalynn released a silent sigh of relief in her head for she had no interest in listening to another one of Lily's lectures, so she was pleased to hear her friend letting it go.

"C'mon," Lily smiled, "we should get to our seats." She nodded towards the empty table in front of Sirius and Avalynn. "We're doing a partner project today."

Avalynn had not the chance to even readjust her feet on the stool when James suddenly perked up and turned his head towards Avalynn, his lips at her ear. "Say no, say no, say no," he chanted quickly but quietly and Avalynn stifled a smirk, her head jerking to the side so she could rub her ear on her shoulder as the sharp puffs of breath James had sent into her ear had made it itch.

A reluctant smile crossed Avalynn's lips and she shrugged halfheartedly, "ehh… not today Flower. I'm already set up here."

Lily gave her an incredulous look and Avalynn noticed with an invisible grin that James had quickly returned his attention back to his friends, seeming to be quite oblivious of the exchange between the two girls. However, Avalynn was curious as to the fact that Lily remained oblivious to James' lips at her ear not a minute before hand, either Lily was choosing to ignore him, or she was not suspicious.

Avalynn shrugged and then pointed to the Head Boy with her thumb. "James doesn't seem to have a partner."

The porcelain pallor of Lily's skin quickly turned from pink to bright red in a span of seconds, her mouth opened and closed furiously about three times before she hissed, "I'm not pairing up with _Potter_."

"Someone say my name?" He asked nonchalantly while slowly turning back around to face the Head Girl and Avalynn. Avalynn snickered.

"Yes, Avalynn has this wild assumption that I will be pairing up with the likes of _you_ for an assignment that's worth _25 percent _of our grade."

"I made Ave promise that she'd pair up with me today," Sirius piped up to his desk mate's defense, and Avalynn stared at him, flabbergasted by his lie.

"Why?" Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Because…" Sirius trailed off, trying to find an end to his lie when he noticed that Slughorn was writing something on the board, even though none of them had noticed him come into the room at all.

"Because we're going to be making Polyjuice Potion, and I don't want to turn into Prongs."

"Why wouldn't you want to turn into me, I'm _gorgeous_."

Avalynn snorted when James began to bat his eyes and Sirius smirked, "'cause you're a git, that's why."

"Oi!" James shouted and swatted at the back of Sirius' head where he ducked and shot a wild grin at the direction of his best friend.

Avalynn smirked in amusement and turned back to Lily who had her arms crossed and a pout at her lips. "I'm sorry Lily," Avalynn sighed, "I gotta keep my promise."

"Fine." Lily sniffed, once again surprising Avalynn with her willingness to drop the subject, "but you're mine for the next one."

Watching the back of Lily's head with amusement, Avalynn leaned over to whisper in Sirius' ear. "I think she's warming up to him," she said as James slid into the seat beside her, careful to leave a fair amount of space between them.

Sirius nodded his head thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow without looking at his partner, "you think so?"

"I know so."

Laughing, Sirius pulled out his quill from his bag and began to doodle on the side of his parchment paper, it was then that Slughorn decided to address the class.

"Today marks the first day of our first term project. You will be working in pairs according to your current seating arrangements," Slughorn began in his curiously pleasant yet drawn out manner. "Polyjuice Potion," he continued while turning around to underline the title of today's assignment that would continue over the course of the next month, "can anyone describe to me what this particular brew does?"

A pair of hands went up and Avalynn cracked a smile at Lily's hand quivering in the air as if a breeze were disrupting it's stillness, but that smile turned into a grimace when Slughorn picked on the other hand.

Snape brought down his hand in an exaggerated slowness and a smug smile tugged at his lips. Avalynn heard Sirius mutter darkly under his breath as Snape's silky drawl filled the room. He proceeded to explain to everyone what most of the class already knew but had been too lazy to raise their hand to explain, and Avalynn rolled her eyes. She caught the warning look of Alice and the corner of her lips hooked upwards into a half smile; she shrugged.

"Very good, Mr. Snape," Slughorn applauded, "five points to Slytherin." At this reward, many of the Slytherin students emitted snide remarks to the Gryffindor's, many of them puffing their chests out in an unneeded display of pride.

"As a bonus question, can anyone list the ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion?" Slughorn asked, his hands resting behind his back, and then he raised an eyebrow, "_without_ looking in their textbooks."

Many of the students around Avalynn's seat closed their books with a snap at the professor's warning, including Peter, whose act was loudest of them all. Again, a pair of hands shot up but this time Slughorn chose Lily to answer.

She smiled and took a breath as to reassure herself, and then began to list the ingredients. She counted them off on her fingers, starting at the Lacewing flies and ending at the second last ingredient: the shredded Boomslang skin.

"The final ingredient, and the most important one, is a piece of the person you wish to change into – a few of their hairs will suffice." She then added a few facts about some side effects when trying to change into animals or part humans.

Slughorn clapped twice. "Well done, Miss. Evans. I award you 15 points for the bonus material you added at the end – I hope everyone wrote it down, because I won't be repeating it."

There was a flurry of people grabbing parchment paper and quills and then the sounds of scratching quills. Slughorn then began to go into depth about the current potion, addressing the pros and cons, a few other side effects and a few of the famous usages that had made history books. Avalynn had long since lost her patience with her professor's blathering and had opened her text book and was currently reading over the recipe. Like Lily, Avalynn was a favorite of Professor Slughorn's due to her proficiency at Potions. Like Lily and Snape, she placed high on the class list, and being Abigail Crane's daughter helped a little. Potions just happened to be the only class that Avalynn had not bothered to hold back in, which was probably why Lily always liked to pair with her. Avalynn knew what she was doing and even on the projects that Lily had the upper hand in, Avalynn was more than capable of not messing it up.

Sirius nudged Avalynn on the arm and she jolted upright. "I wasn't sleeping."

He tossed her a lopsided smile, "I know. So let's get started, shall we?"

She nodded and pulled her book closer so Sirius could see. In the time that Slughorn took to explain the potion more in depth, she had made a number of adjustments to the quantities of the ingredients and even to a few of the smaller time frames.

"…Why?" Sirius asked after a time and she merely shrugged and got up to gather supplies from the front cupboard. On her way back she briefly glanced at Snape's text book and noticed the same changes to his own page; when he saw her looking his hand flattened over the page and he glared at her, she merely winked, throwing him off guard and returned to her table.

"Don't worry, Snape made the same changes – sometimes what they print in the text books hardly make any sense, which is why so many people have a hard time in seventh year N.E.W.T level Potions."

Sirius gave her a wary look and she smiled encouragingly at him. "Trust me," she said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know what I'm doing. Compared to Transfiguration spells – this'll be a piece of cake!"

ͼᴥѠᴥͽ

"Finally!" Avalynn crowed, throwing her quill down upon the sheets of parchment she had used to document her notes, "I'm finished!" She leaned backwards into the couch and moaned contentedly as her back straightened out from being hunched over for the past three hours. Her eyes closed as she sat there, her arms slack by her side and she took three deep breaths to settle herself.

"Finished what?"

"My essay for Transfiguration, I know it's not due until _after_ my presentation, but I wanted it done so I could focus more on practicing."

Lily smiled. "Congratulations on finishing your first essay more than a week beforehand. _For once_."

"Will the both of you _shut up_?!" Sirius snapped, his hands going up to clench fistfuls of his hair, his eyes wild. "I'm still trying to get mine done!"

The two girls eyed him warily. "Could you look mine over?" Avalynn whispered quietly and Lily nodded, dragging the essay towards her.

A long period of silence fell over the group. Occasionally, Lily would scrawl something over Avalynn's writing, and Sirius would violently scratch out a line or two he had just written. James had Peter cornered in a game of Exploding Snap and Remus was reading in the armchair closest to the fire. It was when Alice and Frank walked into the common room that the group looked up.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Alice sung and Frank smiled and nodded at the stern older woman.

"Good evening, is Miss. Crane available?" She asked briskly just as a first year walked quickly past her and over to the tables by a set of windows where he then heatedly threw himself into a chair.

Avalynn looked up and traded a worried glance with Lily. "What did I do?" She mouthed and Lily shrugged, going back to Avalynn's essay.

Avalynn turned in her seat on the couch. "Hello Professor," she called out, a tentative smile tugging on her lips. Avalynn stood up and picked her way around the textbooks and loose pieces of parchment that were scattered across the floor and walked over to her Head of House.

"Don't worry Miss. Crane. You're not in trouble."

Avalynn released a long breath of air in relief and looked up at her professor with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with, Professor McGonagall?"

A small, but rare smile lightened the Head of House's stern features and she began to speak. "I have a favor to ask of you Miss. Crane, do you see that young man sitting there at the study tables?"

Avalynn followed the gaze of her professor and dragged her eyebrows together in confusion. "I do…" She trailed off.

"That there is Gregory Davenport, he's a first year and frankly he's having some trouble in one of his classes."

"Oh?" Avalynn's eyebrows raised and she turned back to her professor, "which class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Avalynn nodded slowly. "So… why do you need my help?"

McGonagall sighed and looked down at her student. "Professor McLaurin came to me about two weeks ago expressing his concern for the boy's lack of progress in his class. Mr. Davenport is not responding well to the tutoring attempts of his professor. I want you to spend some time with him every week and get him caught up."

Avalynn opened and closed her mouth a number of times before finding the words she wanted to say, "but why _me_, Professor?" She asked with incredulity.

"Because I happen to know that you're one of the few who will actually get through to this boy. I know you are capable of what it will take to help him – _even if you don't show it in class_," McGonagall cast a stern glance down at Avalynn and the student shifted uncomfortably.

"I know what you're thinking Avalynn," McGonagall continued, "Miss. Evans or even Mr. Lupin would be the first choices of any other teacher, but they both have Prefect and Head Student responsibilities. You, however, do not."

"I know how truly capable you are of magic, Avalynn," McGonagall sighed. "And according to the number of essays you have written, all of your professors are in agreement – you know how to explain things better than most students."

Avalynn shrugged sheepishly, a touch of red spreading across her cheeks. After a while she spoke, "I have a feeling I'm not being given a choice in the matter."

Professor McGonagall shook her head briefly and patted Avalynn on the shoulder, "have a good evening, Miss. Crane."

The portrait shut with an audible snap and Avalynn sighed loudly, she continued to stand in the same spot for five minutes more before she turned sharply and strode over to the study tables. She stood beside the vacant seat that sat in front of the first year student; her hand grasped the back of the chair as she waited for the boy to acknowledge her.

He didn't.

The seventh year grumbled darkly to herself and made a show of scraping the chair back noisily, she then dropped into the seat with a huff and crossed her arms.

The first year didn't even twitch.

Avalynn licked her lips angrily before slapping the top of the table with her palm. The first year jumped at the sudden sound and glowered at her through sandy blond strands of hair.

"I hear you're having trouble in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

He shrugged, "what's it to you?"

Avalynn sighed heavily and scooted the chair closer to the table. _Oh boy_, she thought, _an attitude problem._

"Listen kid, I'm doing as I've been asked – like it or not, McGonagall expects me to tutor you, and she expects you to seek it out. I can already tell you're going to be difficult and I have no qualms in letting you fail -," Avalynn began and then paused at the grouchy look she received.

"Then why even bother to do it?"

"Because learning to defend yourself, _properly, _is more important than a good grade. You are only a first year – your grades are not that important at this stage of your magical education, worry more about them in third and fourth year. But _it is_ important to get the foundations of defensive magic down pat before you continue on into more complicated spells."

"Why you though?" Gregory asked, his hand coming up to push the hair away from his eyes.

"I'm good at explaining things, and I don't expect results on the first run. McLaurin has absolutely no patience whatsoever; we all learned this at the beginning of term. He's a good teacher, yes, but what he has in defense knowledge he lacks in one-on-one skills."

He dragged his brown eyes up to look at Avalynn for a long while before speaking. "I've heard the other older students from other houses talk about you – they say you aren't that good at magic. So, once again, _why you_?"

"Kid," Avalynn began in a tone of one whose pride had been hurt and who wanted nothing more than to defend it.

"It's Gregory."

Avalynn paused and then corrected herself, "Greg, even on my worst day -."

"_Gregory_, not Greg."

"_Stop interrupting me_!" Avalynn snarled through gritted teeth. "_Gregory_, even on my worst day of performing magic, I'm _still_ better at it than you."

The young man sat back in his seat and observed Avalynn through squinted eyes. "I suppose I won't feel as stupid if another student is helping me."

A lopsided grin graced Avalynn's face and she spoke in a softer tone, "you're not stupid. You do well in all your other classes, so I've been told. There's always a class that's harder than the others for everyone – I for one suck at Arithmancy, which is why I dropped it after third year."

"Why'd you even take it?" Gregory asked with a raised eyebrow and Avalynn grinned.

"Friend of mine begged me to take it with her – I almost failed it, and that was with her help! Numbers and I do not mix."

A small smile teased the corners of Gregory's mouth and he gave a half-hearted shrug, "I suppose a little help couldn't hurt."

Avalynn smiled, knowing that a battle had just been won – and she looked forward to any more in the near future.


End file.
